Get Mine, Get Yours
by gabrielle hearts revenge
Summary: RATING UP! EXERPT: “Tonight.” And Draco’s lips crashed into Hermione’s rather forcefully. Instead of the slap he was expecting, she kissed back...DMHG, definately NOT the fic you imagine it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did…I wouldn't be writing this.

**Get Mine, Get Yours**

**Chapter One:**

Draco Malfoy stared angrily at Hermione Granger. He was irritated by Pansy Parkinson, a rather whorish girl from Slytherin who wouldn't leave him alone. And Granger pulled a nerve.

Her laughing and smiling with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter seemed so irritable.

"But before we tuck in, I would like to introduce Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. And Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Please stand up you two. After the feast I'd like both Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger to meet with Professor McGonagall. Thank you and enjoy your school year at Hogwarts!"

His name was the only thing he heard from Dumbledore's pre-school year ramblings. And Draco stood up quickly. The applaud died down when the food zoomed past them. He smirked as he watched the first years stare at amazement.

His smirk was wiped off immediately when he realized that mud blood Granger was Head Girl.

He was back to his irritable mood and sighed. This school year felt like it was going to be a long one…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione Granger was having a good time eating and talking to her good friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. It was a relief that Voldemort was defeated the previous year by a determined Harry.

But she was shocked seeing them when she met up with them at Platform 9 and ¾. Both have grown. A lot.

She was always used to being taller than them at her 5 foot 4 stature but Harry grown into 5 foot 11 and Ron grown into a 6 foot 2. She felt awkward having to look up at them.

The threesome we're catching up on their eventful summer. Hermione a tad bit upset that she had to go on a vacation to Italy with her parents than going to the Burrow. But she threw that regret away laughing at the events of last summer.

"And then Harry did…"

Hermione tuned out Ron when a realization dawned on her. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. And hanging around Malfoy all year was not her idea of fun.

She continued on by staring and poking at her food while Ron, Harry and Seamus had a heated debate on Quidditch.

A sport she still didn't truly love even after seven years at Hogwarts.

By the time they were done dinner was over and the rest of Gryffindor said their goodbyes.

"Mione, good luck with Malfoy. Remember he tries anything funny on you Harry and I will make sure you will never see his stupid blonde self ever again." Ron declared triumphantly.

"Okay Ron…whatever you say." Although Hermione doubted that she could beat Malfoy in a fist fight, "You guys have fun at the Common Room and see you tomorrow at breakfast!"

"Bye 'Mione!" Harry waved as she watched him leave through the Great Hall's door. She sighed to herself as she turned around to see the head of her house and a slimy git named Malfoy walk towards her.

"Now. Here's a map for the both of you," McGonagall handed both Hermione and Draco a bright blue little piece of paper. "These are maps which will lead you to the Head Dorms. They aren't that hard to find for a huge mermaid painting blocks the entrance. The password is 'Sugar Plum Child.' Congratulations once again for receiving the position of Head Boy and Girl. Tomorrow morning arrive at my office at around 7:45 before breakfast starts so I can explain in depth of your responsibilities along with your title. I hope you will show an example to the rest of the student body and make Hogwarts proud."

Malfoy snorted at McGonagall's last comment.

"Oh yes, and Mister Malfoy, keep your animalistic comments to yourself." And the professor walked away.

"I have a feeling this school year is going to be a long one." Hermione huffed out of the Great Room leaving an angry Malfoy.

**35 Minutes later…**

Hermione climbed up a couple of flights of stairs and went several left turns when she realized she was lost.

"ARGH! I'm never going to find this stupid room!" She stomped on the map to allow her to take out her anguish on it.

"Granger, the portrait of the mermaids is right in front of you." Hermione jumped back at Draco Malfoy's slow, infamous drawl.

She felt embarrassed- okay maybe really embarassed. After Malfoy caught her acting rather stupidly and irrationally. She felt her cheeks burn up with humiliation.

"Got me there. What's the password again?" She asked embarrassedly.

"Sugar Plum Child." The portrait slid open for Malfoy and Hermione gasped.

The room was amazing. The room was green and gold. A weird but great combo. Plush couches everywhere, a really soft carpet, a rather warm fireplace, and books everywhere. Then the room divided into Hermione's room on the left and Draco's room on the left. The bathroom in the middle.

Hermione ran up the small flight of stairs that led to her room's door. She touched the gold plate engraved with her name; Hermione Granger. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Her room was rather feminine. The walls we're a beige with lavender panels. She had a canopy bed with silk lavender bedding. She opened a large closet with all her clothes in it and stared at her refection in her vanity set which was right next to the door to the bathroom which her and Malfoy had to share.

Hermione pulled out her conventional pink plaid pajama set from her walk in closet and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was complete with his and hers showers, toilets, sinks and cabinets.

She grabbed her towel and walked to the sink nearest to her room. She brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas swiftly.

Afterwards she walked out and jumped into her bed sliding into her covers. This year was going to be long. She sensed it and closed her heavy eyes with a sigh.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched. She hastily grabbed her school robes and ran into the bathroom.

She sighed a breath of relief. Draco Malfoy wasn't in the bathroom. She undressed herself and jumped into the shower. She engulfed herself in the pleasure of hot water and didn't mind the fog building up in the glass.

'This year's going to be rather busy. I mean with Head Duties and N.E.W.T.S popping up from around the corner, I don't think I'll be able to enjoy my final year. Oh well.' Hermione grabbed her towel from the side a good 10 minutes later and wrapped it around her self.

Whistling cheerfully she went towards her robes only to find Malfoy twirling her black, lace thong on his index finger. The one piece of underwear she was going to change into. She felt her face burning from embarrassment once again.

How does that boy almost always find a way to embarrass the daylights out of her?

"Granger, I seriously would not think of you to wear something rather impractical as this…and rather racy wouldn't you say? I could totally imagine you wearing something such as…oh…white cotton panties? Make that granny-"

"MALFOY! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT!" Hermione interrupted Malfoy and struggled to grab her underwear back. He kept it up high in the air where she couldn't reach because of the vast height difference.

Damn the height difference.

"Tut, tut. That's not the right way to get something now is it? Hmm, Mudblood?"

"No." Hermione sighed a sigh of despair and continued, "No you arrogant prat. That isn't the right way. May I please have my article of clothing?"

"Nope. Not good enough. Use something more convincing."

Hermione smirked inwardly as her mind thought of something clever to say. (A/N: Something that was totally out of character…but anyways…) "Alrighty then. I'll give you something convincing. Oh Master Malfoy…" Hermione paused as she inched closer to him and traced the outline of his face. "Return my article of clothing." She asked rather breathily.

Startled and appalled by her action, Draco dropped her thong on the cool marble floor. She picked it up immediately and Hermione ran off with a huff into her room. She frowned as Ron's voice filled up her head, "Fraternizing with the enemy cause cause big trouble." She sighed and continued with putting her clothes on.

After she was done with brushing her teeth and hair, she skipped down her little flight of stairs and found Malfoy waiting for her at 7:30.

"Lets go mud blood." Malfoy spat at her as he followed Hermione's lead. Instead of letting her walk out the door first like a proper gentleman, he shoved her to the side and walked ahead.

Hermione was furious as she walked. "AGH! I'm going to get you. You pompous, arrogant, conceited son of a-" And was silenced by bumping into Snape.

"Miss Granger, I suggest next time that you watch where you going. And keep your vile comments to yourself." Snape scowled and walked away.

Malfoy sniggered at Hermione and she just brushed it off when the landed in front of McGonagall's door. Before they could knock on the door it opened for them.

"Hello Miss Granger…" McGonagall paused, "Mister Malfoy. I will explain your positions in depth. But before I continue you must agree on not interrupting while I explain. Agree?"

"Agreed." The heads replied simultaneously.

"Good. Since both of you are Head Girl and Boy…you must be role models to your fellow schoolmates. And good role models are civil. I don't care how you act in your dorms, but once you leave your dorms try and act civil. Secondly, you two are planning the next All Hallows Eve ball. I expect the best from Hogwarts top students.

Third, you are pairing the Prefects and planning what day they will wander around the halls to ensure that everyone is in their respectable places. And fourth, you get to award and withdraw points to Houses. You abuse this right and your right to be Head is taken away. Good luck in all your endeavors in your final year." McGonagall ended by showing them the way to the door.

She walked to the Great Hall by herself to the Gryffindor table where she sat in her usual place. Next to Harry and Ron.

She sliced her waffles and waited for Harry and Ron's usual heated discussion on Quidditch.

"Done yet?" Hermione asked pushing her plate away.

"Oh yeah! Hey 'Mione! What's gotten you into a rather cheery mood?" Dear old Ronniekins asked.

Hermione thought about telling the boys the incident of that morning…but debated not to. They might have an urge to kill Malfoy and Hermione didn't want them to end up in Azkaban at seventeen.

Hermione decided to lie, "Oh what's so bad about starting the new school year? I mean we're back together, the NEWTS are this year…all our tests, studying, homework…oh dear god I didn't even start on that…I despise procrastination. It's rather aggravating 'cause it'll bite you-"

"Hermione. Sorry to interrupt but school didn't even start yet." Harry said to stop her before she started ranting on them.

"Oh your right. I'm going way too ahead of myself. May I ask what class we have first this bright and lovely Monday morning?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

Harry looked briefly at his schedule and blanched, "Advanced Double Potions with the Slytherins. Oh joy. I have a major feeling that this year is going to be a long one."

"Me too Harry. Me too." Hermione replied with a slight scowl.

A/N: Please review and…umm…sorry for an uneventful chapter…it'll get better. Promise. God I hate authors notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Mine, Get Yours**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2:**

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the classroom. And soon after Snape followed.

"SIT!" Snape barked and everyone obeyed.

"Well, welcome to your first day of your last year here in jolly old Hogwarts. You are currently in Advance Potions. Any of you who believe you may not be able to handle the work I am going to put you into must leave right now." Snape stared at the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins before him. All was silent except for the soft whimper of Neville Longbottom.

"Good! To begin our new school year, I decided to make all of you do a project…in groups…which are from your opposite house. Which was a request of Dumbledore to enhance house unity. I expect a lot of effort (He eyed Ron and Ron looked down abashed) from a pair. I will explain the project more in detail later but as for now I will state your groups. When I say your name you will stand up next to your partner at the wall on my right. Am I clear?"

"Yes Professor." The class replied in melancholy. And Snape continued babbling on and Draco tuned the greasy poor excuse of a professor out.

"Any questions? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The class didn't budge at all, "Excellent. Let's start off with Potter and Bullstrode." Snape continued "-Weasley and Zabini…"

Snape went on and Hermione caught herself fidgeting. Her name wasn't called yet and her worst nightmare came to life.

"And finally our lovely Heads, Malfoy and Granger."

Hermione felt the need to rip out his platinum hair as she walked towards his smirking pointed face.

She wanted to puke.

"Your project is to find the origin of your favorite potion. No less than four feet of scroll." Snape said sternly and continued, "This project is due in a month. Don't act like such pathetic dolts, GO PLAN WITH YOUR PARTNERS…NOW! Time is not in your favor right now and neither am I."

'Hmmm, someone must've fell off their bed last night…' Hermione thought to herself and grinned.

"Mudblood wipe that stupid grin off your face." Hermione scowled as he continued, "Let's get over with this project. Go up into the library at 8pm sharp. Don't be late. If you come even 5 seconds late, it is over. Got that? Remember I'm timing your every little move."

Hermione was about to say something in retort to the mud blood comment but instead the bell rang for the next class and as she picked up her books and walked out the classroom when she heard Malfoy mutter to Zabini, "Granger is a sad excuse for a female. I seriously do not know how one can stand such a-" And that was enough for Hermione to run upstairs and into her room.

She whispered the password and pushed the door to her room open. She lied on her bed and felt her eyes tear.

So that's how the male population in Hogwarts felt about her. A sad excuse for a female.

Hermione wiped her eyes and stared at her reflection on her vanity table. Inside her brain the gears we're turning and she found an idea to prove Malfoy wrong…she was going to play his same game.

Proudly she walked out of her room and into the next class.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione woke up from a nap around 7:15pm and decided to get ready to meet Malfoy at the library. She already missed dinner so she had to sneak some food from the house elves.

Hermione decided to just wear her uniform and skip the long, black school robe. She walked into the bathroom and let her hair down. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror. Good enough.

Then she opened her door and walked out the scroll door and into another door which was secret. The door into the house elves kitchen.

She heard a little jingle as she entered.

"OH! Hermione! Dobby is happy to see you here! What would Miss Hermione be happy to eat?" Dobby a blue house elf squeaked in his usual third person self and looked up at her with large eyes.

"Umm…I would like some baked ziti, a glass of water and a breath mint."

"Dobby will be back!" And Dobby hopped his way as Hermione pulled out a chair beside a small round table.

Two minutes later Dobby came back with a large platter of pasta, a pitcher and glass of cold water and a wrapped white mint on the top of his head. Hermione grinned.

"Oh thank you so much Dobby! You are the best!" Hermione hastily stuck her fork and ate till her hearts content. She was rather careful while eating because she didn't want to be criticized once again by Malfoy.

After she finished the baked ziti she poured herself a glass of water and sipped it.

She glanced at her watch which read 7:30 and decided it was best of her to leave. She didn't want an angry Malfoy to ruin her project. Hermione grabbed her mint and waved at Dobby as she ran outside into one of the many halls of Hogwarts.

She walked up a couple of flights of stairs and found herself at the door which said "Library." She once again glanced at her watch. 7:45.

'Heck,' she thought, 'I'll just go in and wait for him there.'

To her surprise Malfoy was already at a desk with his bag on top of it. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Never thought you'd be one to be early, Malfoy." Hermione said calmly as she pulled out the chair next to him.

"I never cease to surprise." And just as Hermione was getting comfortable into the wooden chair Draco Malfoy stood up. "Let's do our project on the Verita Serum. Is that fine mudblood?"

Hermione disregarded the mud blood comment, "Ah…the Verita Serum…most powerful truth potion. I like the idea. So let's go start and look for information." She almost ran to the books and remembered her plan. Instead of happily skipping she walked slowly and let Malfoy lead the way.

The made their way into a row of books. Malfoy was hastily flipping through some pages and Hermione decided to make her move.

"Draco…" She whispered into his ear and he froze, "Make me feel like a woman."

Draco dropped the book and walked backwards a few steps. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not interested in your sick mind games."

"Who said I was going to play a sick game? What I am talking about…" Hermione started smoothly, "Is a physical relationship. It's a situation in which both of us can gain. You earn bragging rights to saying you shagged Head Girl bookworm Granger and see Harry and Ron's faces of disbelief. And I won't accuse you of lying. And as for me…I gain experience and I heard from many other girls that you are…rather experienced." Hermione smiled inwardly at her lie. She planned on making his life miserable.

"So…you are proposing a physical relationship!" Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes. Exactly it. Except this relationship is commitment free."

"Are you sure about this! Or are your knickers twisted up your ass?"

"No. My knickers aren't twisted up my ass. I am positive about this. Do you accept my proposal?"

Draco thought for a moment of Saint Potter's and Weasel's freckled face grimacing in disbelief. And that was enough to make him agree. "Yes. I do accept your proposal. When do you wanna start?"

"Tonight. I guess but-" And Draco's lips crashed into Hermione's rather forcefully.

To Be Continued…

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alright, I have a tendency to rush characters so if you have a problem with that…then give me suggestions on how to prevent it. Email me at 


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Mine, Get Yours**

**Chapter Three:**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Draco thought for a moment of Saint Potter's and Weasel's freckled face grimacing in disbelief. And that was enough to make him agree. "Yes. I do accept your proposal. When do you wanna start?" He eyed her pale creamy legs exposed from the uniform's skirt._

"_Tonight." And Draco's lips crashed into Hermione's rather forcefully. And she felt her knees turn into jelly. _

Instead of the slap he was expecting, she kissed back.

Draco smirked. He noted that she was rather inexperienced, but these couple of weeks would change that. She pushed his chest and walked a step backwards.

"We should stop. I don't want this to go so far, yet. Understand?" Hermione asked breathily. And once and for all she could agree that rumors were right about Malfoy. He was one hell of a kisser.

"Understood. Um. I should be leaving now." Draco replied awkwardly and rushed out of the room while Hermione leaned against a bookshelf. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and sighed. "What did I get myself into?" Hermione got up, brushed off her skirt and walked out the door rather dazed and confused.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Whoops. I'm sorry." Hermione looked into the eyes of the boy she bumped into as she picked up two of the rather heavy books she dropped.

She looked into the cold eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Well…look at what we have here Draco. A filthy little mudblood." Blaise started and Hermione looked at Draco for a response.

And all she saw was him staring at her and opening his mouth. Immidiately he closed it back remembering the events of the previous night.

"Ugh. I don't have to deal with this bull this early in the morning!" Hermione picked up a book she was carrying from the ground and pushed the door into the potions classroom, bewildered by Malfoy's noncommittal answer.

"What is this nonsense! SIT! I don't want to hear one peep from any of you." Snape barked once again as he entered the noisy classroom.

Hermione quickly found an empty seat next to Harry and sat down quickly. She flashed a quick grin at him and he returned it.

"Now…" Snape drawled, "I understand the obstacles many of you must face for the project that I have assigned. So, with Madame Prince- Hogwarts Librarian, every Thursday evening from about 7 P.M., which I believe is after supper, through 10 P.M. she will restrict the library from any student who is under seventh year. It will be like this for a month, and afterwards I do believe you as mature young adults can handle the rest of the project on your own. Am I clear?"

The classroom was quiet.

"Am I clear!" Snape yelped once again. And the class woke up in attention at his screeching.

"Yes, Professor." The class replied groggily and monotonously. It was too early to be thinking about projects this early in the day and school year and always too early to be listening to Snape yelling and screeching orders like flies.

"Good. Now I'd like for you to pair up with your partner and organize plans on how you may finish your project as quickly as possible." And the class moved swiftly around.

"Morning Malfoy."

"Whatever."

"I have a question." Hermione asked politely.

Draco growled, "What is it now? Gosh must you truly know everything? It's too early in the morning to have a conversation with my least favorite person on earth."

"Why did you say nothing earlier? It was so...oh...out of character I must say? I mean you've always rivaled me with everything...and in response to your question, they don't call me a know it all for nothing right?"

"I don't rival you when it comes to kissing skills..." Hermione blushed and fiddled with her quill as he continued, "And I suggest we continue 'discussing' our project?"

"Oh I guess your right. It's too early to have an arguement with Mister Helmet Head." She knocked on Malfoy's hair.

"I do not have a Helmet Head!" He swatted her hand of his slicked back gelled hair.

"Ew. I have gel on my fingers Ferret Face. Ick!"

"Whatever mudblood. You're just jealous becuase my hair looks better than yours."

"Am not. Blonde is not in anymore for your information! Natural waves and brunette is in." She coughed an 'Ahem' to justify her point.

"As if your bush for hair is an excuse for natural waves!"

"I am going to pretend I did not hear that! Anyways. When is our next meeting in the library?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Hm, so that's what they're called now...meetings in the library. Never thought you would be the type that would think that way. Kin-ky Granger, the library out of all places...but thats rather predictable isn't it? You know I'm just a door knock away from whatever tension you might be feeling. I understand all the pressure you're going through. Sexual frustration from being around two boys who just don't-"

Hermione interrupted, "A meeting to do Snape's project you git! Get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy!"

"I can't help it when I'm around you Granger." He elbowed her for emphasis.

"Ouch! That's my ribs you dolt! Anyways. I really don't understand why Dumbledore would want us to do a project with another house. Do you?" She rubbed her ribs to relive the pain of Malfoy's rather unusually pointed elbows.

"I always thought that old coot was out of his rocker. Honestly I think he should just check himself into St. Mungos."

"Dumbledore is not off his rocker! But I don't understand why he would do that. I mean Voldemort's dead."

"Don't you see Granger? It's to make Hogwarts look united. The rest of the world looks towards us for influence. We are the trend makers in the Wizarding world. Face it. Most purebloods joined High and Mighty Voldie's side to destroy mudbloods such as yourself right?"

"Right. Go on, I'm not sure where you're heading at..."

"But now those devoted followers such as my father are currently rotting their lives away in Azkaban. Hanging around pathetic excuses of witches and wizards called mudbloods make me seem like a changed and nice person. It makes me look like I'm a changed soul. A good boost for my image!"

"I am not a pathetic excuse for a-" The bell rang and interrupted Hermione.

"Ta ta my dear mudblood. See you at 6:45." Draco trotted away with his crownies, Crabbe and Goyle while Hermione just sighed and looked dismally to Transfiguration.

Malfoy was a strange puzzle she intended on figuring out.

After Quidditch practice Malfoy rushed upstairs to the Heads Dorms to make sure no one was in the bathroom. He sighed a sigh of relief and decided to take a shower.

He turned on the shower head and let the warm water rush to his sore muscles. A good 10 minutes later he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom door.

Draco took a quick glance at the clock situated above his king sized four poster bed.

'6:10 PM.'

He grabbed black slacks and a crisp grey shirt and entered the bathroom once again to change.

He stared at his reflection admiring the good genes he recieved. He touched his hair and Granger's voice was the only thing he can hear ringing in his ears, "_EW! I have gel on my fingers. ICK!_"

And decided to let his hair free from gel this just once.

Fuck, since when did he allow Granger's voice to ring in his ears?

Angrily, Malfoy grabbed his wand, pointed to his hair and muttered a simple drying spell.

He looked at his reflection once more. Although he wasn't used to his platinum hair barely touching his eye lashes, he decided for the change and walked out of the bathroom and took another quick glance at the clock.

'6:25 PM'

Malfoy walked quickly out of the Head Dorms, unto some flights of stairs and into Madame Pince's library.

He opened the door and Granger's side profile caught his attention. Her full and delicate looking pout was gently biting the end of the quill she was holding with her hand. Her soft brown eyes quickly darting around the page of the book she was reading.

Hermione felt someone's gaze lying upon her. She turned around and found a boy with handsome features, grey eyes and blonde hair which softly fell into his eyelashes. Looking deeper she realized it was only one person.

Draco Malfoy.

The world was truly coming into an end when she found Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret goodlooking. She shuddered ever so slightly at this realization. Hermione hastily dropped her quill to the floor.

He caught her stare and pulled out a chair next to her.

She leaned over to pick up her quill and accidentaly touching Malfoy's hand, apparantly trying to pick up quill for her.

The touch was only explained by one word. Electric. The touch of his hand spread chills down her spine. Her brows furrowed in thought to why. She quickly decided not to.

"Ahem."

Hermione shook out of her thoughts and squinted at Malfoy, "Oh," She spat, "It's only you."

"Who did you think I was? The Boy-Who-Insisted-On Not Dying!" Draco snorted ever so slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself ferret."

"Don't ever question me mudblood."

" Will you shut up or are you cranky because your gel ran out!"

Draco ignored her question, "Granger, why are you here so early? Excited to see me aren't you? I knew the tension would get to you." He smirked at his comment while Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The question is Malfoy, what are _you_ doing so early? Everyone knows I practically live in the library," Hermione took a glance at her watch, "You said you would meet me here at 6:45. It's only 6:35."

"Don't answer a question with a question you petty little mudblood."

"Denial I see. Maybe it's you who's getting all the tension...like you said earlier, 'Whenever the tension gets to you I'm always a door knock away-" Draco interrupted, "Believe whatever you want. Are we going to do research or not?" Draco yawned and stretched his arms out, "Because company with you is rather tedious and boring."

"Whatever." Hermione pushed her chair in and walked towards the nearest shelf and Malfoy followed. He paused at a shelf 6 feet away from her.

'Ugh. What an annoying little prat. Sometimes I just want to hex him into oblivion!' She thought while walking to a shelf. Being too confident and angry she tripped on a book and bumped into Malfoy for the second time today. He looked down at her startled. And decided to take his chance.

He shoved her against the shelf, looked her in the eye and captured her lips with his. His tongue begged for permission and she let him in. Making herself more comfortable she leaned in some more and cupped his face ever so lightly. Her other hand twirled a strand of his baby fine platinum hair. Draco noted on her playing with his hair and he continued the touching of tongues with even more passion and vigor. She moaned a 'Draco' ever so slightly. Panting and shocked she moved away. Malfoy looked at her confused.

'Did she just call me Draco!' His brain was on overdrive with a thousand things to ask her.

"Did you call me...by my first name?"

"I don't know...I really should be going." She managed to mumble as she shoved Malfoy away, grabbed her bag on the table and hastily walked out of the library.

Draco sighed to himself.

Things have certainly got even more weird.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Hermione ran up a couple of flights of stairs, mumbled the password to the mermaid and found herself in her room.

She walked towards her mirror and stared at her reflection in shock.

She looked like a total mess.

Her hair was dishelved, her face was flushed, lips swollen, one side of her skirt was shorter than the other, her tie was lopsided and to top it off her shirt was crumpled and unbuttoned enough that you could see the top of her bra.

She frowned at herself.

Hermione walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Tired and confused she decided to skip dinner and retire early into a deep dreamless sleep on her bed...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After dinner Draco decided to go to his room and read a little bit more about the Verita Serum before he slept. While all his chummies we're probably clear with anything on their mind, all he had on his mind was their little scene in the library repeating over and over in his head.

The way she played with his hair. The way her soft lips seemed to tingle and burn against his. The way she moaned his name.

An all too shocking and foregin thing to process. Yet it felt right.

He nodded his head in disagreement and walked up the little flight of stairs that lead to his room. He noticed that Granger's door was halfway open. And decided to take a look in.

Hermione was breathing softly with her hair framing her face, her blanket sprawled across the floor. Hermione shivered slightly and Draco picked up the blanket and placed it on top of her.

He looked at her once again. She looked like an angel.

He shook his head.

'Granger' and 'Angel' did not belong in a sentence together. He walked out and closed her door quietly. Trying to convince himself that what was happening with him and the Head Girl didn't exist.

But it did and he liked it.

And only time will tell where this would go as Draco sighed to himself and opened the door to his room...

**TBC...**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! If you did...review? Please? Or flame, whatever you like would make me oh so happy! Thanks!**

**-Gabrielle Hearts Revenge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Mines, Get Yours:**

CHAPTER FOUR:

**REVIEWER SHOUTOUTS: **

**Hotaru420**: I'm glad you like it! )

**Janangel**: Thanks for the constructive criticism, it shows you care for my story to take notice of it. And I really kept your advice in my head as i wrote this chapter.

**mysteriouscharm**: Oh, I'm worse than evil...in fact i'm twisted.

**pygmypuff: **Aw. Cute username. I love it. And don't worry...i'll continue!

**greenice7**: Uhm, what exactly do you mean by 'bumps'? As in chills? If it was chills than...wow. I'm glad!

**Anonymous**: I'm glad you and and your sister like it. Thank's a lot for the semi-flame. It was what I needed to continue.

**Jenny**: Don't worry, I'll keep working...although I'm not sure if I should call it good...

**Cocoamo**: I'm happy you think its awesome.

**kritika**: The NEWTS are the wizard version of finals...I hope you know what final exams are...

**BETA THANK YOU:** Thanks to my best friend and BETA, innocentFacade. I love you chicka to death and without you and your advice, this story wouldn't be possible. Thank you isn't even the word that would suffice how much gratitude I feel.

**Disclaimer:** Of course my name is J.K Rowling. No. It's actually Gabrielle Andres. And no, I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry guys!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione poked at her now cold eggs. Usually her mind was clear and "ready steady eddy" as her father would like to put it but all she had in her head was him. His baby soft blonde hair, his soft lips.

Him. Draco Malfoy. The bane of her existance.

Harry eyed Hermione suspiciously. Something was strange about her today that he couldn't simply point his finger on.

Ron just continued on with his bacon. Naive of the thoughts swimming in his two best friends' heads.

Not too far away, across from the Gryffindor table sat the Slytherins.

Draco noticed Hermione's rather unusual blank facial experssion. He thought of all the possibilities to why she looked rather strange.

"DRA-CO!" Pansy's shrill voice interrupted his thoughts, "What are you thinking about? Probably another devious plan to make those no good, goody-goody two shoes Gryffindors squirm right?"

"Sure Pans." He winced at the poor blonde who was inching towards him.

"Mmkay Drake. I have a secret I must confess." She whispered huskily.

"What is it?" Draco hissed.

Pansy leaned into his ear took a deep breath and whispered, "I missed you. Do you have any plans for tonight?" She grasped him in a death hug around the waist.

"Of course I do! I have Head Duties with Potter's little mudblood." He managed to wheeze out.

But Pansy didn't seem like she bought it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Harry, I almost feel bad for Malfoy. Pansy seems like such a nuisance!" Ron stifled out while helping himself to big bites, "But then again I don't. It's Malfoy. He deserves it."

"I agree." Harry continued on with his scone.

"So mate, what are we going to do this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron took a quick glance at his best friend Harry Potter.

"I dunno. 'Mione, what would you like to do during this Hogsmeade weekend? It is your birthday you know..."

"What? Who's birthday?" She stopped in the middle of her crossant looked quizically at her two best pals.

Ginny overheard their conversation. "Hermione dearest, didn't you remember it was your birthday? the 24th of September? (A/N: The date was just a guess...I hope you guys don't mind.) Oh well, I guess Head Duties really occupy your mind don't they?"

Although the real reason was her secret relationship with the person she was supposed to hate, she couldn't blurt it out and just decided to agree on what Ginny said, "Yeah, Gins. I mean with all the stuff going on in my life, it's hard to keep up with the times you know?"

"We'll try to understand 'Mione. But where would you like to go?" Harry nodded in agreement and tried to understand.

"Surprise me!"

"We'll make sure it's extremely special, knowing you are turning 18! Right boys?" Ginny glared at them subtly.

"R-Right Ginny." Ron stuttered.

"Aw. Thanks you guys!" She leaned in to give Ginny a hug, and Ron and Harry a peck on the cheek.

And Malfoy couldn't feel anything but a tinge of jealousy as he watched the trio and Weaselette from the opposite table...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The past week had seemed to flown past Hermione.

Between all the schoolwork the teachers bestowed upon them, managing the Prefects, and Head Duties with Malfoy seemed exceptionally harder.

During their patrols she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye. She felt...somehow different. Too different to her own liking.

Whenever Harry and Ron taunted him in the hallways of Hogwarts, she couldn't bring herself to taunt him back.

She questioned whether she should stop.

But Merlin, did it feel good. And strangely right.

The way their bodies reacted together was, simply put, amazing.

But it was so wrong.

Hermione sighed while plopping herself on her four poster bed. The whole week of her birthday just flown past her and she had very little time for herself. She intended on making her 18th birthday worthwhile.

She blew out the candles residing beside her and settled into her cover excited for her birthday tomorrow...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco woke up with a bolt the next morning. He wondered why he woke up so early as he took a glance at the clock on top of him.

'7:45 AM.'

"Shit." He muttered to himself, "It's too early. Even if it is a Hogsmeade weekend." He fixed himself back into a comfortable position, closed his eyes but couldn't achieve the sleep he wanted.

He sat up properly and decided on reading the Verita Serum notes that he slacked off on. Draco grabbed his Potion's book from his dark mahogany desk and tip toed quietly to the Heads Common Room.

He walked over to a squishy green couch and started reading by the light of the crackling fireplace.

An hour later feeling confident in his new found knowledge, he closed the Potion's book and placed it to the side. He heard Granger's door open and stared at her from the corner of his eye so he wouldn't be noticed.

Hermione was wearing a beige sweater which flattered her creamy skin tone, dark washed form fitting jeans, simple dangling silver earrings and pointed two inched black boots.

Her pass the shoulder curly hair was flowing instead of kinking and Draco noticed a hint of gold eyeshadow on her face.

Simply put, Hermione was a real looker now. Who knew mudblood Granger could clean up so well being away from the unflattering, large Hogwarts school uniform? A nuisance uniform which covered her slim figure?

Being brave Malfoy gave her a wolf whistle and Hermione blushed.

"Oh stop it Malfoy." She managed to spit out inspite of her blushing.

He rolled his eyes at her, "You know and I both know that you like the attention Granger. So stop flattering yourself. What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing that you should be concerted about so sod off." Hermione huffed as she turned towards the screen door as she heard someone yell a 'RON!' outside, "Oh well. I suppose those are my friends. Ta-ta Malfoy." She waved back at him.

He watched her leave out the door, "Fuck it, I'll find out where that mudblood is going." Draco huffed towards the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"HARRY! Are we almost there yet? I hate scrambling around the wizarding world in darkness." Hermione felt uncomfortable wandering around with Harry's sweaty palms on her eyelids.

She heard Ron whisper something and Harry peeled off his hands.

"SURPRISE HERMIONE!" She heard multiple people yell at her as she gaped around the room.

Three Broomsticks was decked out in gold and red streamers and the whole Gryffindor tower was there grinning at her like mad.

"Oh my god you guys. Th-Thank you so much! I for once am at a loss of words." She smiled sincerely back at them.

"Well don't just stand there! Sit!" And Ginny pulled out a stool for her as everyone else got comfortable.

"So what would you like, birthday girl?" Madame Rosmerta asked while pulling out glasses of butterbeer.

"Uhm, I think I'd like a butterbeer. What about you guys?"

"Oh Mione, don't worry about us. Just relax and have a good time." Ron smiled at her sincerely as he took a sip from his glass. He was genuinely happy for the girl he liked since third year. Hopefully this year he would have the guts to ask her out.

"Harry, how did you manage to do all of this?" She leaned towards her left and whispered where he was seated at.

"Secret, my dear. Now just enjoy yourself. In a little bit you'll be opening your presents and blowing out your candles." He looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"Okay." She grinned and couldn't believe her friends.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So mate, what would you like to do today? I say we pass by for a little sip of butterbeer. What do you say?" Blaise Zabini looked over to Draco.

"Sounds good." The two boys walked over to Three Broomsticks but then stopped at an absolute halt disgusted at what they saw.

Three Broomsticks...covered in GRYFFINDOR COLORS! What was the world coming to?

Draco looked in and found a huge red and gold banner which read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!'

'So that's why she looked nice...it was her birthday party.' Draco thought to himself.

"Ugh. Let's go Drake. It's a big horrendous Gryffindor party for Potter's mudblood." Blaise scowled at the happy Gryffindors before him.

"Yeah. Let's go. Quickly though...before Pansy spots us." He responded monotonously. Secretly wanting to join that party for some unknown reason. Everyone seemed so genuinely happy for life. Something he would never feel.

It was too late.

"DRAKIE! There you two are. Gosh. You guys. I have been looking all over Hogsmeade for you two." Pansy screeched.

"Well apparantly you haven't been looking hard enough." Draco mumbled and Blaise sniggered.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I said..." He looked at Pansy's horrendous hot pink ensamble which unflattered her skintone, "That you look very nice today."

"Oh, I knew you would like this outfit!" She gave him another death hug.

"Oh c'mon you two love birds." Blaise Zabini grinned like an idiot as the two followed.

After walking around for several hours Draco stopped at Flourish and Blotts, "Well I think I'm going in. You guys can leave if you want."

"Okay. Whatever mate. We'll see you tomorrow at classes." Blaise grabbed Pansy's arm and pulled her away before she could retort. He knew how dangerous Draco Malfoy could be when interfered with.

"Bye." He pushed the door open and looked around.

What was he doing in the bookstore? He really didn't know. He looked around at the Potions section. And found '_Verita Serum. The Encyclopedia_.' He held the heavy book in his hands.

'I bet Granger can use this. I think I'll buy it for her birthday.' He mused and decided to buy it.

"That will be one galleon sir." The book keeper said monotonously.

Without hesitation he pulled out a galleon. "Do you think that can be gift wrapped?" He blurted out.

The book keeper looked at him suspiciously. "Yes it can. Any color preferences?"

"Yes." He stopped and thought of the only thing that was shooting through his mind. The beige sweater that did amazing things to Granger's figure. "Yes. I would like that shimmery beige wrapping sir."

The gift was wrapped and Draco took it. Reliving any suspicisions he charmed the present to a miniature one and kept it in his pocket. And hastily walked out the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione walked out happily with her two best friends and Ginny. She couldn't stop smiling from the events that occured in Three Broomsticks. The presents, the people and her cake.

Her cake was in the shape of Hogwarts and it was sure as heck delicious. It was great that she was able to share her cake with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

She was brought back to reality when she found herself stopping inside Hogwarts.

"Well 'Mione. I guess it's time for us to seperate." Ron started. Hermione stopped him by giving the three of them a huge group hug.

"Thanks you guys! This has been one of the best days of my life. I don't know how to ever repay you back."

"Don't worry about silly things like that. It's just a way to show our appreciation for the things and favors you do for us. Well hope you sleep tight." Ginny ended.

"Thanks once again." She walked up the stairs to the mermaid portrait. She muttered 'sugar plum child' and walked up the teensy flight of stairs that lead to her room. She stopped a step before the door and picked up a beige present which was wrapped beautifully. She opened the letter that was on top of it. In neat script it read:

'_Granger,_

_Happy big 18th. Hope you enjoy the present you recieved. Well you better, knowing it was from a Malfoy. Not everyday do Malfoys give present._

_-D. Malfoy.'_

Hermione smirked at how he still was arrogant...even while giving a present. She plopped on her bed and carefully tore off the wrapping.

She smiled. '_Verita Serum. The Encyclopedia.'_

"Ah." She muttered to herself, "How did he know I've always wanted this!"

If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that her day was nothing but less of amazing.

But if there was onething she was unaware of, it was Draco Malfoy grinning to himself as he watched her from afar...

**TBC...**

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Sorry not a lot of DMHG action but I promise it will be in the next chapter. REVIEW...FLAME. WHATEVER...please?**

**-gabrielle hearts revenge.**


	5. Chapter 5

Get Mine, Get Yours

CHAPTER FIVE:

**THANK YOUS: **THANKS SOOO SOO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! Especially the one's who are devoted readers...I love you guys!

and to my BETA! **InnocentFacade**. Without you, this fic would've never been possible. I owe you so much.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. Miss Rowling does.

Okay...I'm done!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"MALFOY! Would you just shut up for ONCE!" Hermione was breathing heavily and feeling rather frustrated.

How dare he have the nerve to accuse her of doing everthing wrong, while SHE was the one writing the rough draft to their stupid Potions project. Currently Hermione wanted to curse both Dumbledore and Snape for making her do such a project.

Draco looked into her eyes briefly and saw the malicious glint that he saw in his father. He knew it was time to keep his mouth shut.

"Granger," He started quietly "Come over here." He motioned for her to sit next to him on the squishy couch.

She looked at him suspiciously and being tired of arguing she walked up and sat down next to him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Did anyone tell you how hot you look when your angry?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Just shut up Ferret and kiss me." She leaned into him interlocked her lips with his. Her tongue begged for permission and he let her in. He smirked inwardly at her agressiveness. Just the way he liked to make out.

Willingly he let her in. Angrily wanting more she loosened his tie then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off with ease. Surprised, Malfoy decided to ruin the mood.

"Granger, it's only fair if you take your shirt off too."

Hermione looked at his well defined six pack. His upper body truly a work of masculine art.

She sighed, "Okay whatever." Feeling despair she took off the mandatory Hogwarts tie, and buttoned her shirt. Finally at her last button he pulled her shirt off and Malfoy held his breath in.

Who knew Granger had a nice rack? He was guessing a good 36B.

Expertly he unclasped her bra and started feeling around. Hermione pressed her hands on his chest.

"Let's go upstairs. I don't want to get caught." Hermione said in a hushed tone. He nodded his head and took her hand leading to his dorm room. Hermione locked the door and whispered a silencing spell...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"**Granger...wake up." Draco looked at the sleeping brunette who wouldn't budge. Even when drooling she was still rather pretty.

Draco sighed, "GRANGER! DUMBLEDORE'S OUTSIDE MY DOOR!"

Hermione jumped off the bed, "What what what? Oh no...where's my skirt. My shirt. My bra." Feeling self conscious she wrapped her arms around her chest.

He smirked at her, "No use covering yourself you silly little mudblood, there's nothing I didn't see." Hermione blushed.

Collecting her final piece of clothing she exited out the door. "See you later Malfoy."

He just nodded his head in agreement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione read over the draft she and Malfoy wrote. Surprised she saw his neat script finishing the 2 feet of scroll left. She munched on her blueberry muffin daintily. And looked up at Malfoy discreetly.

Pansy was nibbling on his neck and Hermione couldn't do anything but sigh in despair.

She didn't own him. She had no future with him. But still she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy...and the urge to rip out Parkinson's dirty blonde hair.

Ron caught her scowl. "'Mione are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm peachy keen. Just a little angry at the Head Boy acting so recklessly during the first meal of the day."

"I understand. Try not to let the Amazing Bouncing Ferret get to you okay?"

"I'll try Ron. I really will." She sighed, "Let's go to the next class. Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs I presume?"

"Got it." He smiled weakly at her trying to hide suspicion on why she's been acting so weird lately.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Harry...I have a secret I think I have to 'fess up." Harry looked at his red head best bud quizically.

"Uhm...sure. Shoot."

"I have a huge crush on Hermione."

All heard was silence.

"I knew it! How long?" Harry smiled happily at the thought of his two best friends hooking up. It was just, so perfect.

"Since fourth year Harry." Ron took a deep breath in, "It was then I realized that our 'Mione wasn't a little girl anymore and that she was an actual woman. She's so strong and smart and beautiful. And I know a lot of boys got their eyes on her. But have been to intimidated to ask her out...do you think I really have a chance?"

"Of course you do!" Harry replied still smiling.

"I think I'll ask her out the end of this week."

"You better. Unless you don't want nothing to happen because you chickened out into asking your best friend out..."

"NO! I WILL ask Hermione Granger out by the end of the week." Ron huffed, "I really will."

"Promise on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" Harry looked at him seriously.

"I, Ron Weasley promise on the honor of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team." They both laughed at the sillyness of it all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione sat on the couch of the Heads Common Room. She twirled her quill around thinking of more ideas to better up the rough draft for the Potions project. She stopped when she watched Malfoy walk out his dorm room in an all black ensamble.

Black shoes, black shirt which was opened at the top and black slacks.

As much as Hermione didn't want to admit...he did look...rather...hot. But his insufferable personality dampens the fact that he was gorgeous. She kicked herself mentally. But then again, she was a girl. And girls we're supposed to be boy crazed.

"Where are YOU going this lovely Tuesday evening Malfoy?" He looked at her strangely.

"Date with Pansy. Don't ask me any more questions mudblood." He sneered at her.

"Whatever."

She watched him walk out of the door smug. Hermione sighed. And some unexplainable reason she wanted to be in Pansy's position right now. The one snogging him senseless. But she knew she couldn't be in Pansy's postion.

She never would.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How's the tiramisu Draco?"

They were currently in an Italian restaurant called, "La Vita Dolce." The tiramisu was infact very good, but the company with Pansy was not. He was furious at his father for making him go on a date with Pansy.

"Oh. Well it's pretty good. You we're right Pansy. This restaurant is excessively nice. The service is exeptionally good." He was bored out of his mind with this date. He wanted out.

"Well I think I should go now. It's rather late and Dumbledore said we needed to be home by 12 AM. It's already 11:50." He said glancing down at his watch.

"Your right let's go."

She took the opportunity and grabbed his hand. Not wanting to hear her high pitched screeching he gave in.

Walking inside of Hogwarts he dropped her off at the front of the Slytherin portrait door.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" She looked at him sweetly.

"Sure Pans." He closed his eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Draco Malfoy."

"Goodnight Pansy." He quickly walked off to the Head Dorms. Thinking about the peck with Pansy. It didn't feel right.

Because she wasn't Hermione Granger...

**TBC!**

**A/N: Uh...what you guys think of the love scene in the beginning? Well now the plot thickens with Ron's dilemma...will it cause issues? Continue to read on!**

**oh yes and**

**REVIEW! FLAME! WHATEVER! Just click the silly little button down there.**

**gabrielle hearts revenge.**


	6. Chapter 6

GET MINE, GET YOURS:

CHAPTER SIX:

**A/N:** Oh wow. I really didn't expect this much feedback! Thank you so much you guys…I really cannot finish this without your constructive criticism. It shows you care about the 'health' of this fic…I truly appreciate what you guys do!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it…so don't sue.

**WARNING: ** OKAY, I never do this during my writing but this warning is for those who don't want to hear major plot changes. Don't like the plot changes…don't read this chapter. End of story. Thanks to **Rotten-Cheese-On-My-Brain **for helping me realize that I need to keep it LESS FLUFFY and more real.

Okay…now on to the good stuff!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Uhm…Mione…can I speak to you? Really quickly?" Ron asked Hermione timidly, who was in the middle of her piece of chicken.

"Okay…sure. Outside I presume?"

"Yes." He lead her outside the great hall and into the Quidditch Pitch.

The November air nipped at her face and Hermione shivered slightly, "Oh Ron. This better be good. I'm freezing outside."

"Well…I have a crush on you and I-I…" He began, stuttered, blushed and failed, "I mean…what I'm meaning to say…"

Hermione looked up at him incredulously and grinning, "Ron, are you trying to ask me out on a date and be your girlfriend?"

"Erm…yes…so will you?"

She thought to herself for a moment…although she didn't really have a MAJOR crush on Ron…she fancied him…in a kinda sort of way. She decided on giving him a chance.

"Ron Weasley, I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend and go out on a date with you!" Ron picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ron! Put me down. I'm deathly afraid of heights!" Hermione half laughed and screamed.

"Oh. So sorry 'Mione…I was just so happy. I'm so lucky." He put her down and looked into her inquisitive brown eyes.

"Ron…there I think you are wrong. I am the lucky one." She laughed and gave him an awkward hug in which he returned.

Ron hardly containg himself after looking at her pouty lips leaned in to Hermione and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. Grinning against his mouth she returned it back.

In the dark corner of the pitch stood Draco Malfoy. Disgusted by the public affection of Gryffindors.

"What a whore. Who the fuck does she think she is! Stupid mudblood." Draco spat to himself. He sighed and walked back inside Hogwarts, feeling cold from the brisk autumn wind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So mudblood," Hermione flinched at his usage of words, "I heard you got together with Weaselbee today. Am I right?" Draco looked at her maliciously, voice more vicious than usual.

"Yeah. You're right. What does my personal life have to do with the final draft of Snape's project?" She looked back at him, feeling a pang of guilt for not telling him herself.

But what was she to do? What was she to expect? To see him happy that she finally hooked up with Ron? And to top off her big pang of guilt, she was all mixed up inside about ending what she had with Malfoy.

"Nothing to do with Snape's project. But tell me…" Draco captured his lips with hers not caring about what little conscience he has, "Is Weasely any where near of a man to me?" He asked her breathing heavily.

Hermione said nothing.

"Mudblood. Answer me." He growled at her frustrated.

"No. Are you content with yourself now?"

"Fuck yes. So I guess we're still together I presume?"

"Yes. Now shut up and help me finish this stupid project."

"I thought so." Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and didn't utter a single word after that daring not to be defiant against Granger's word…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco walked into the Slytherin corridors looking around for Pansy Parkinson.

Feeling frustrated from his current situation, he punched the wall until his knuckles started to bruise.

"DRACO! What in Merlin's beard are you doing!" Pansy grabbed him from behind and turned him around so that his face met with hers.

"I…don't know."

"Well, Mister Malfoy I know you better enough not to realize that you only do things for a reason. Give me a better explination. Now." She looked into his gray eyes intently.

"I was just angry…and I was looking for you." Draco half lied. He was actually EXCESSIVELY angry at his situation with Granger.

"What do you want that you need me for?"

"An answer to a simple question actually."

"Well…time is a valuable thing. C'mon Malfoy. Spit it out you git."

"I just wanted to know if you, Pansy Parkinson am willing to be my girlfriend."

Without a moment's hesitation Pansy threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I would more than be happy to be your girlfriend Malfoy…your father would be so proud right now."

He smirked at the thought of his father proud of him, "Good. Busy Saturday evening?"

"Nope. You've got a date Mister Malfoy."

"Excellent. Another date at La Vita Dolce sound good?"

"More than good."

"Then best I go now."

"Yeah. You should. Don't want Granger having another hissy fit." Parkinson smirked.

Draco turned on his heel forgetting to say one more thing. Turning around he replied, "Oh yeah and Pans, can I ask you to never call me 'Mister Malfoy' ever again?"

"Why is that?"

"You make me sound like my father. Geez. I'm not as crazed of a lunatic as he is."

"Whatever…" Pansy hesitated, "Goodnight, Mister Malfoy."

"I'll get you for that Parkinson." Draco growled.

Pansy only giggled in response and turned away back to her dorm.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After two weeks of dating Ron, Hermione couldn't help but feel happy…and confused.

He always knew the sweetest things to say, and how to make her always feel good.

Confused about why she still continued what she was doing with Malfoy.

But as for the kissing goes…she couldn't help but think of how much he paled in comparison to the Slytherin Sex God. How HE made her feel all tingly inside and unlike herself. Her thoughts ended by being interrupted by a boy with red hair.

"Hello my dear…may I?" Ron pulled a chair next to her and she nodded her head in response.

"Ron. No need to be so formal around me." Hermione turned the next page of the book she was reading. And couldn't help but smile slightly at Madame Pince yelling at a couple of third years.

"'Mione, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Ron eyed her smooth legs.

She put the book down and looked at him strangely. She had a horrid hair day and had to put it in a messy bun. Her Hogwarts tie was lopsided, and her lips we're slightly chapped on top of that.

Ron caught her odd look and added, "Not that you don't look good everyday…what I mean is…"

Hermione returned to her book, interrupted and said, "Ron…my Potions homework is on top of the desk."

"No. No. That's not what I meant." Ron shook his head, "What I mean is…Hermione would you go on a REAL date with me this Hogsmeade weekend?"

She looked at him for a moment and smiled, "I would more than love to." She leaned in and gave a quick, chaste kiss.

Ron clapped his hands, "Great! See you tomorrow 'Mione. I have to go. Harry's bugging me about Qudditch practice."

"Have fun Ron."

More than content, Ron walked out of the dusty library.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The rain was pouring rapidly from above.

"HARRY! LET'S GO NOW!" He heard a couple of people yeling at him.

Ignoring them, Harry Potter was determined to find that golden little bugger.

Charging at full speed looking around for the snitch he found it at last. Chasing after it he was barely a hand away from catching it when a bolt of thunder struck him.

He lost control of his broom and fell off it.

Landing on his back unconsciously. 300 feet in the air.

The last thing he saw was a black abyss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco Malfoy sat across from Hermione Granger in the Heads Common Room and couldn't help but be magnetized at her smooth creamy legs. Her skirt hitched higher than usual, oblivious to all of it.

All she knew was the silence around her and the book she borrowed from the library from earlier. Her focus fully on it, determined on finishing it before bed.

Couldn't contain himself Draco moved towards her and placed a hand on her knee. Hermione dropped her book and looked up at him oddly.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" She sighed audibly.

"This." His hand still on her knee inched up to her thigh. She shivered slightly at his touch.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She spat, in a hushed tone and blanched.

"Doing what I know the both of us want."

"Malfoy. C'mon. Stop it." She giggled slightly as he moved closer towards her. Hermione traced the outline of his face.

"Both of us know this is wrong. As I recall…don't you have a girlfriend!" She breathed softly on his face.

"Granger…as I recall don't YOU have a boyfriend too?" He smirked as he pulled her towards him.

"Oh you know we can't do this…"

Draco interrupted her, "But it feels so good right?"

"Exactly it." Like a poor helpless prisoner Hermione captured his smooth lips once again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron ran around looking for Hermione.

The most reasonable place to look for her was her common room. Ron ran as quick as he could to tell her the news of Harry in the infirmary.

He whispered the password which she gave to him in the beginning of the year to the mermaid portrait and stared at the sight in front of him.

Malfoy on top of Hermione kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Instead of her pushing him away she pulled his tie closer to her.

Ron's heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

He lost his girlfriend to the one person he wished he didn't. The epitome of everything he wasn't. Rich, extremely good looking and smart.

Finding his voice once again, he yelled, "HERMIONE!" Ron paused trying to get his breath back to normal, "YOU WHORE! I HOPE YOU KNOW OUR DATE IS OVER!"

Hermione pushed Draco off and watched the patch of red hair run off.

What has she gotten herself into?

**TBC…**

**A/N: Reviews? Flames? Anyone? Please?**

**gabrielle hearts revenge.**


	7. Chapter 7

Get Mine, Get Yours:

CHAPTER SEVEN:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter so please do not sue...if you do, its utterly useless. Why:opens wallet and moths fly out: That is why...

**WARNING: **Somewhat of a lemon this chapter…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"RON!" Hermione yelled running down the stairs after him, "RONALD WEASLEY WILL YOU SLOW DOWN AND EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED?"

Ron continued to walk even faster.

Frustrated and angry Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Ron and yelled, "_STUPEFY!"_ A red beam flew out of her wand and stopped Ron dead on his tracks. His frozen body fell on the floor.

Hermione ran towards him and leaned down to look at his face...which wasn't a pretty sight. It was red and splotchy and obviously infuriated.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HERMIONE GRANGER! HARRY IS IN THE INFIRMIARY AND YOUR THERE-" Hermione whispered a memory charm at Ron and removed the binding spell.

Ron was now lying on the floor oblivious from the previous events."'Mione, where am I?" He looked at her lovingly.

"Oh Ron! Thank goodness you're alive..." Hermione fibbed uneasily, "You we're muttering something about Harry in the infirmiary and then you slammed into the wall...probably from shock."

Ron's eyes widened and suddenly his memories of the events that took place in the Quidditch pitch flew into sight. "We have to go." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione ran to Harry's bedside. She gasped slightly at what she saw.

His hair was more disheveled than usual, his eyes shut tightly, his skin almost as pale as Malfoy's, and horrid looking bruises all in patches of his skin.

He looked so helpless.

"Oh Harry. What have you done?" She whispered softly to him, her eyes filling with tears that she fought to keep in. She listened closely to the conversation next to her.

"Do you know what happened Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore's deep, rich voice filled the room.

"Yes. We we're practicing Quidditch and it was pouring outside as you can see." Ron paused to take a breath, "Everyone was warning him to get down but he wouldn't listen. Harry was determined to get the snitch before we went inside. And I don't know what happened but he fell off his broom and landed on his back. The rest of the Gryffindor team and I rushed to bring him to Madame Pomfrey. And there he is now." He ended sadly. Regretting not flying after him to get down.

"Thank you Mister Weasley. You and Miss Granger may stay here for 15 more minutes. After that, you two must leave so Poppy can do her magic. Do not fret Mister Weasley, Harry is a strong boy. I'm sure a Quidditch accident will stop him now."

Ron nodded slowly in agreement and watched the old headmaster exit.

Watching Harry, Hermione felt nothing but guilt. First she ruined her relationship with Ron for something selfish like self gratification with Malfoy. Second, she lied to him by removing the memory of what he saw. She felt so dirty. Useless. And most of all, wrong.

She knew inside she had to end things with Malfoy and even Ron soon. She had to get away from boys for awhile. They we're starting to take a toll on her life. Gambling with her self by playing a double role.

She sighed and walked towards Ron who was watching her and Harry in the background, "Ron…" She started, "I need to talk to you really quick."

"Do you want to talk outside?" He eyed Madame Pomfrey who was busy about.

"Yeah. Please." She pushed the door open and the red head followed her out.

She looked intently into his deep blue eyes and took a breath in, "Ron. We need to breakup." She paused silently and continued, "Before you say anything in retort you need to hear me out okay?"

He simply nodded his head.

"I've been thinking about us lately, and I honestly don't think I'm ready to date yet. I'm so occupied with studies and duties that I feel like I'm neglecting you. I feel like a horrible girlfriend. And you my dear best friend, deserve much, much better. Don't tell me I'm not and that I'm perfect because you know inside that I seem distracted lately. Please Ron…try to understand."

Ron returned the eye contact and left silence in between them. Contemplating her words. He wasn't about to rant like a little boy and that he wasn't ready to let her go. When in fact he was an eighteen year old man, "Well, I hope you know I'm not going to take it lightly. But I'll try to understand what you are going through.."

"We can still be friends right?" Hermione forced a small grin.

"Of course. What we used to have will never separate us…the Golden Trio." Hermione smiled and gave him a big hug which he returned,

"Well Ron, I have patrols with Malfoy tonight, so I think I'll go now. Tell me new developments with Harry okay?"

"Okay, 'Mione. If Malfoy tries anything funny you know who to call okay?" Ron faked flexing his muscles.

"Thanks Ron. See you later."

She walked out the door and on a couple of moving staircases. She whispered the password to the portrait and walked into the Heads Common Room.

She found Malfoy situated on his desk and writing on a scroll, "You seem to be home early. How'd Weasel take it?" He looked up at her.

Hermione kept her face passive, "It didn't go too well. We broke up. And I think I have to talk to you."

Instead of the joy he felt hearing that she broke up with the Weasel and almost ruined the Golden Trio, he felt kind of embarrassed. And a strange tug at the pit of his stomach that he never usually felt, "Granger, what do you have to say that's so important that I must halt the rest of my essay?"

"Well I think I need to say it before patrols. I promise it won't take very long."

He took a quick glance at his watch and walked towards her, "Well…spit it out."

"We need to end our physical relationship. That's all." She walked out of the portrait door, "Well, what are you waiting for? Patrols won't happen on its own."

He took a gulp and followed her out.

Why the fuck was the stupid mudblood ending things? Didn't she understand to concept of self gratification. In fact she was the only lover who was ever his match in bed…not that they were ever…in love. They never even made love. It was just plain good fucking, touching and kissing.

He shuddered at how vulgar sounding it was. The only way it wouldn't sound so vulgar if they we're actually in love and together.

Hah. What a joke. Him and the know-it-all, bushy haired…mud blood…together!

He noted on how far and quickly she was walking away from him. The fact that she didn't even look him in the eye when she told him it was over.

Before he knew it patrols we're over and he found himself walking towards the Slytherin Common Room. He mumbled the password and sat in one of the squishy chairs.

Not much later Pansy was walking towards him and sat down, "Long time no see…so how are you my dear boyfriend?" Her voice sickingly sweet.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Oh well the usual. You know how it's like-" Pansy was cut off by Draco's lips which kissed her hard. Pansy knowing better than to fuss around with him she kissed back and stopped their incoherent conversation.

Draco slid his arms around her and unclasped her lace bra. He touched each mound with skill and expertise and Pansy responded with a soft moan. Draco stopped himself, "I think we should go in your room." He whispered huskily.

Pansy nodded her head and guided him to her room.

With every thrust all Draco thought of was Hermione, unfazed by Pansy Parkinson underneath him. Her bushy head, her personality which seemed like she had a stick up her ass, and how she sucked up to the teachers.

And with every thought of her he thrusted even harder. But he couldn't seem to get her know-it-all self out of his head. Who the fuck did she seriously think she is? Messing around with Draco Malfoy?

He was brought back to reality when he remembered their deal. Commitment free. He had no claim on her.

Draco was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Pansy whimper and caught a tear slid down her face, "Draco baby, what's wrong with you today? You're usually not that agressive."

"What? I'm sorry." Draco quickly put his boxers and clothing on and exited out to the Head Dorms.

What the hell was wrong with him?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The whole week, Draco noticed how Granger seemed to ignore him perfectly.

He rarely saw her in their common room and went through such drastic measures that she got Weaselbee to do patrols with him around Hogwarts instead of her.

He was getting frustrated. Aren't Heads supposed to be together?

He shook himself out of it when he heard a knock outside his door. He jumped out of his bead and shuffled his feet towards the door. He opened the door slowly and gaped at what he saw.

Hermione Granger in her nightgown scowling at him. Draco felt like it was Christmas and smirked.

"Look, your probably wondering what I'm doing outside your door at ten in evening right?" Hermione fought the urge to look at his boxer only clad self. She looked at his face for any reaction. All she got was another of his stupid smirks.

"Exactly so. And why are you dressed in your rather raunchy nightgown?" Hermione looked down at what she was wearing and blushed.

'Oh damn it. He's probably getting the wrong idea.' She thought to herself.

'Ah, and I still manage to make her blush…which is kind of pretty but- WHAT THE FUCK?' Draco breathed in, "Well? What's so important?"

"Well you probably forgot but," Draco tapped his foot in annoyance, "We have to plan the All Hallows Eve Ball, AKA a Halloween ball which is in 3 weeks and I just wanted to know if you'd help me plan it tomorrow morning at 9 since its a Sunday and we have no classes."

"Sure." And Draco closed the door on her.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Review? Flame? Compliment? Anything? Please?**

**-gabrielle hearts revenge**


	8. Chapter 8

Get Mine, Get Yours

CHAPTER EIGHT:

**Disclaimer:** No dibs on Harry Potter.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Foxerfan: **I'm sorry you don't like my "cliche overused plotline". And as for my spelling and grammatical errors go, I sometimes skim past my little typos and but I try hard to get rid of them, because they are in fact annoying. Unfortunately so, WordPad does not have spell check and does not accept MS WORD documents which has spell check. But I'm glad you flamed. Thanks for making me want to continue this even more. (Meeow! Someone hear claws come out?)

**LilAngel123:** Wow, I'd be more than honored to let you link my fic. What's your email address though? is a big, BIG, weirdo and takes out links for some reason. But you can contact me at: SAY Know Who This Is: Thanks for constructive criticism, I appreciate it much and kept it in mind this chapter. I was planning on revamping this fic but so far I haven't had the time...we'll see what boredom of school drives me.

Thanks SOOOO much for all the people who took the time and effort to type reviews to me. I really appreciate it tons!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione felt the tension building up as she tapped her notepad softly,"So..."

"So?" Draco glared at her back. It was too early in the morning to face problems, AKA Hermione Granger. He really hated his position right now. He wanted to hate her for everything she is and done but somehow couldn't bring himself to it.

"Well let's think of themes to make this year's All Hallows Eve ball, shall we?" Hermione plastered a fake smile at him. Inside guilt was gnawing inside of her. Guilt for leading him on like that...it was rather cruel indeed, for he seemed more colder that usual...if that was even possible. Guilt, for being able to take a peek of a nicer side to him.

But then again, he was a jerk to her for almost all seven years of Hogwarts, right? She deserved her revenge for all those years!

"Fine." He grunted in response, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today so I am picking a Masquerade theme. Got it?" Draco was starting to get really angry at her. How could she pretend as if nothing happened? When not too long ago, she was screaming, no in fact moaning his name? He continued his cold front.

"No Malfoy. That's so cliched. Surely we could think of something better. C'mon...think of something...better. What do you think of an Asian theme?" She looked into his eyes for an answer. Nothing showed.

"Cowboy theme?" He broke the intense eye contact and turned his head away swiftly.

"As in American cowboys?" Hermione stared at his shiny, black, expensive looking shoes, trying to make the stiff conversation as unawkward as possible.

"No shit Granger."

"Sorry. No need to be so pissy!" She threw her pen on the table angrily as the end of her rope burned, "Merlin. I hate you. You selfish little baby!"

Hermione paused briefly and continued before Draco had any chance to speak," You know what? The theme will be middle eastern and you have to deal with it. I'll do the planning by myself. I thought that maybe by planning this out you could be a big boy and we could discuss this rationally. But apparently YOU had to bring in a bad attitude. And I know exactly why." She looked at his grey eyes intently. Surprised by her actions Draco looked back.

"Why is that mudblood?"

"Because you can't let go of the past and you miss me." Hermione grabbed her scrolls, quill and bag and hastily left a quiet Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"As we all know, this year we shall introduce Hogwart's first ever All Hallows Eve ball, or as the muggles call it, Haloween for sixth through seventh years!" Dumbledore paused hearing multiple girls gasp in excitment when the majority of noise died out Dumbledore continued, "The event takes place two weeks from now. This weekend the staff and I will escort years six through seven to Hogsmeade this weekend so you may buy your appropriate dresswear. This year's theme is Middle East so think bright, rich colors! That is all and enjoy your dinners."

"Oh my god! Madame Malkin's better have my size and color!" Lavender whined while eating her potatoes

"And what exactly is your favorite color?" In the middle of a shepard's pie, The Head Girl looked at Lavender seriously.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione?"

"No..."

"Okay then...I'll give you a clue." Hermione listened in, "What's my first name?"

Hermione mouthed an 'Oh.' and Parvati and Lavender giggled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh Ginny! I owe you big time. I mean with all the effort you put in this week...and-" Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione. Calm down. Relax. It's no problem, it's not your fault that the Head Boy is careless and arrogant right?"

"I guess..."

"No guessing! Anyways I know exactly where we should go now."

"Where do you propose we should go next?" Hermione took a quick sip of her butterbeer.

"ROBES SHOPPING!" The red head girl gave her a big toothy smile.

Hermione returned a slight frown, "You can't be serious right?"

"As serious as can be." Ginny chirped happily.

"But I mean, we still have all the decorations and stuff..."

"Give it a rest 'Mione. We already have it all covered. As I faintly remember, weren't you the one who told us to get it over with it first?" She replied with a sigh.

Hermione paused, a plan devising in her head, "You know what? Maybe dress robes shopping isn't that bad of an idea after all. I have a great idea for what we might need extra outfits for!"

"And what do you suppose that is?"

"Get over here and I'll tell you!" Hermione motioned Ginny to lean forwards as she whispered her idea into her ear.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS! LETS GO!" The youngest Weasley grabbed her friend's arm and left their butterbeers behind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched in the tiny dressing room with old dirty curtains, opening the drapes slightly so her friend could take a quick glance, "I look like a dying butterfly!"

"Oh nonsense...sure its a little more skin than expected but it looks marvelous on you."

"Shut up. You know it looks horrible."

"Hermione, you didn't even look at yourself in the mirror so keep it hushed until you come out of that dusty dressing room!"

"Ugh. I'm coming out now."

Ginny gasped as Hermione twirled around. Simultaneously they gave brief eye contact and agreed, "It's perfect."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dumbledore walked through the main hall to check if there was any neccessary precautions before the evening's festivities. He glanced around at where the Gryffindor house usually sat and barely recognized it.

The Head Girl and the youngest Weasley truly outdid themselves this All Hallows Eve ball.

The decorations and theme were jovial and elegant. All the bright colors and textures blended well against their differences in the color spectrum. Dumbledore smelt the amazing aroma of spices the food being prepared by the house elves.

Everything was just perfect. He knew that the upperclassmen of Hogwarts were sure to have a ball this evening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco dried himself with the new luxurious black towel his mother sent him from home, since he was complaining about the unremarkable towels of Hogwarts. After drying himself he looked upon the new set of dress robes he paid gallions for by a French dress robe designer.

The robes were black and silver, and custom tailored perfectly for his tall, slender, seeker built. Hastily he slid them on.

He looked at himself using the full length mirror and smirked. He loved the way he looked and everything else about himself. He loved the way he could break a girl's attached little heart with the usage of his deep steel gray eyes.

After 20 minutes of constant admiration of himself, the clock struck six and was his cue to leave his comfortable Head Dorm and into the Great Hall.

When he arrived he took a seat Blaise Zabini and the rest of the seventh year Slytherin class on a table which had a intricate mosaic design on it.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Granger and Weaslette outdid themselves this time around. The large draperies smothering the windows were a rich purple sheer silk brocade, the carpet covering the floors were a dark goldenrod, the plate settings were an opulent emerald and all the little décors were a deep burgundy.

He enjoyed the affluence of the ambiance surrounding him. The guests were covered with a sheer crème canopy that rested above their tables, and instead of the basic candle sticks they had heavily glowing and decorated incense lanterns creating an obvious romantic effect.

Draco continued with his conversation with Blaise as Dumbledore entered the large, brightly lit stage in front of all the tables. Dumbledore went off the stage as quickly as he entered and the lights dimmed low and all was silent.

A drawling tambourine beat was heard an even more slower a bass line began to flow steadily, hypnotizing the audience. A little intro by a smooth woodwind instrument soon followed after.

Draco closed his gray eyes and let the intoxicating music sink in. After the woodwind solo ended, he abruptly opened his eyes to his worst nightmare.

**TBC…**


End file.
